


Fire

by Wanderlust14



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentions of Kurt's past, Non-explicit discussion of abuse, talk about canon abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: One Shot: De Sardet and Kurt talk after dealing with Major HermannOne Shot: A flashback to Kurt's past when he makes an important decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: It is not explicit, but they are talking about child abuse and sexual abuse here.

De Sardet watched as Vasco stepped away from camp. He still felt off balance from the events of the day and what he learned. He had no issues giving Major Hermann to the Ordo Luminous before; the man was guilty of high treason, of being part of the conspiracy to kill both him and Constantin, and had been involved in those wretched camps. Now that De Sardet knew that he visited his students at night, he worried the Ordo Luminous were going to be too gentle on him. He glanced at Kurt who was leaning against the rock next to him, watching the fire. He had been understandably quiet since the revelation and De Sardet wished there was something he could do to help ease his friend’s burden. It may have been many years since it happened, but he knew that recent events brought up the old pains. De Sardet had been trained for just about every situation a diplomat might find himself in, but he was not prepared for this. 

“Speak, Greenblood.” Kurt suddenly said, still staring into the fire.

“Hmm?”

“I can practically hear the thoughts buzzing in your head, so just out with it.” Kurt said, sounding resigned. 

De Sardet wanted to say something, anything, but he was actually lost for words. Even with all his fine training, he did not know what to do. As he looked at Kurt, he could see his embarrassment and shame, and that angered him. The Coin Guard failed to protect him. They were the ones who should be ashamed right now. He finally said the first thing that came to his mind, “The stake was too good for him.”

Kurt looked at him with surprised and then smiled slightly, “I know, but it was the best we could do.” 

De Sardet was not particularly satisfied with that, but knew Kurt was right. “I suppose so.”

“Besides, we got him in the end. As long as he is dead, I don’t particularly care about the method…as long as it wasn’t a peaceful one.”

“That is fair.” De Sardet said, tossing a small stick into the fire. He should have let it go then, but he could not. “And Kurt…if there is anything I can do for you, just let me know.”

“You’ve already help me burn the man at the stake, Greenblood, apparently without knowing the full extent of his crimes.” Kurt said with grim amusement. 

“He committed treason and ran torture camps; I didn’t think there were worse crimes to discover.” De Sardet said exasperated, though perhaps he should have, he was getting rather good at uncovering seedy undersides. “I do want to make sure those loyal lieutenants weren’t engaging in something similar.”

Kurt snorted and put his arm around De Sardet’s shoulders, surprising him, “Are you going to make me make break my promise to Sieglinde to not continue getting my revenge?”

“Hardly,” De Sardet said, leaning against him, “but I would like to make sure we get as much of his poison out of the Coin Guard as we can. I don’t want to turn around and discover in a year’s time more abuse from his minions.”

Kurt considered this for a moment and then asked, “What are you thinking?”

“I’m just going to give Sieglinde his journal. She will have enough evidence there to press on those lieutenants and hopefully, other people who are connected to him. They should be quick to renounce him with his own words and hopefully other truths may come out as well. At that point, it won’t be revenge, but justice.” It also would not be breaking Kurt’s promise. He just hoped Sieglinde used the journal. He knew Kurt trusted her and so he would have to as well.

Kurt nodded, “That sounds good. Is there enough in there?”

“More than enough for any decent person and even most indecent ones as well.” He all but spat. 

De Sardet could feel Kurt stiffen and he felt guilty for his careless words, “I didn’t think he had access to recruits anymore. Even Torsten…”

“I don’t think he did, Kurt.” De Sardet said softly, “I haven’t read it that closely, but on this island, there are other ways to get access to what he wants.”

“Ah.” Kurt went quiet, understanding what he meant. 

De Sardet looked at him and then sighed. “I’m not going to mention it again, but I’m sorry it happened...I-I don’t know." He struggled, feeling like a failure at this. "I’m sorry and I hope you know this doesn’t make me think any less of you, more if I could.” 

Kurt didn’t meet his eyes, but nodded. Suddenly, he pulled De Sardet down into an awkward hug and buried his face into his hair. “It has been a long time Greenblood. I don’t think about it anymore and those memories have burned with him.” He said fiercely, but then finished in a softer voice, “…Thank you.”

De Sardet hugged him back, leaning into his shoulder as if the metal parts of Kurt’s armor were not digging uncomfortably into his body. He felt Kurt sigh and tighten his hug. De Sardet closed his eyes and just breathed as he relaxed. He could deal with the discomfort if this helped. 

De Sardet was not naive, even though it was outlawed throughout the Continent and a high sin in Theleme, it happened. No one deserved such an act against them, but especially not Kurt. Kurt was the person who had protected him and Constantin for most of their lives, who had taught them how to defend themselves. He wished someone had been there to protect Kurt in return. It did not matter now; he was here to have Kurt’s back, just like Kurt always had his. De Sardet could hear him scoffing at the idea he needed ‘Greenblood’s’ protection. 

After a few minutes, Kurt pulled away and cleared his throat. “Did Vasco get lost out there?”

“Hmm, he has been gone for a while.” He looked at Kurt who was still not looking at him and squeezed his shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

“Be careful.”

He found Vasco sitting on a rock not too far from the camp, looking at the stars. “This is where you are. We were getting worried.” De Sardet said as he walked over.

Vasco smiled at him, “I thought you two needed some privacy.”

“Ah, I appreciate that,” De Sardet said slightly embarrassed that Vasco had been waiting for them. He sat down next to him, “Listen…Kurt doesn't want to talk about...any of this.”

“I know.” Vasco said, “I’ve dealt with this before. The Coin Guard aren’t the only group with such issues.”

De Sardet sucked in a breath, horrified at the thought, “Not you too?”

“Oh no!” Vasco said quickly, squeezing De Sardet’s knee. “No, I’ve had crew mates and members who had been… abused by others.” 

De Sardet sighed, “I shouldn’t be relieved to hear that.”

“I understand, don’t worry.” He quieted for a moment and then asked, “How are you dealing with all of this?”

“What do you mean?”

“It didn’t happen to you, but you and Kurt are like ink brothers.”

“Obviously, I am upset that it happened. I would be upset that it happened to anyone, but it was Kurt and that hurts more than I realized it would. It does not matter though, Kurt wants to put it behind him and if that what he wants, I will.”

Vasco nodded, “That is fair, but don’t be too hard on yourself. We found out yesterday, he has known about this for a lot longer. It will take a while for you to adjust to this knowledge, but you will.”

“Thank you, Vasco.” De Sardet said, before getting up, “Come on, let’s get back before Kurt comes searching for us.”

Vasco held up a hand and De Sardet rolled his eyes as he pulled him up. They walked back into camp where Kurt was whittling a branch, “Sailor, I was starting to get concern. Having some issue?”

“I don’t recall us sending out a search party every time you took too long in the woods.” Vasco said lightly.

De Sardet just shook his head as the pair of them bantered and felt the entire evening begin to relax.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back to Kurt's past

Kurt’s hands shook as he paced his room. Greenblood had been sick for the last two days and he wanted to check in on the boy. It was the right thing to do and he was concerned about him. It did not sound like a case of the Malichor, but that fear was always there. The Malichor did not care if a person was young or old, rich or poor. He should visit Greenblood and was expected to visit him; just check in on him and wish him well.

At the same time, he wanted to throw up at the very idea. He was Greenblood’s teacher. He should not be anywhere near the boy’s bedroom. He did not want the boy looking at him with fear or worse, thinking it was alright for teachers to visit their students. Kurt had other contract offers, some more valuable even than this one. He would eventually move on and the next teacher may not be honorable. He knew the Prince D’Orsay would pick a man with a good reputation, but Kurt also knew how a person’s reputation did not always match reality. 

He took a breath and shook his head; they would not be alone. Princess De Sardet doted on her son, far too much according to some. She hardly left his side in these last two days. She would probably be there and if not her, a nurse definitely would be. They would not be alone and Greenblood would not be afraid. Chances are, he had no idea he should be afraid. He would go in, give his best wishes and be out in a few minutes. He could do that and Greenblood would be fine. He took a breath and he headed to the Royal Wing before he could convince himself not too. 

He knocked on the door and pushed it opened. It was his first time in the room and it was as large and airy as a Royal bedroom should be. There were large windows and even though it was starting to get late, the room was still bright and warm. He felt himself begin to relax. Little Greenblood was being fussed over by the nurse, looking rather grumpy about, but when he noticed Kurt, he immediately straightened up and beamed. Greenblood had his troubles, he had seen the way the other children picked on him, but his eyes were bright and innocent, the way it should be. “Kurt!” He rasped, his voice rough and nasally. 

“Hi Greenblood, how are you feeling?” He said walking in and sitting in the chair by his bed. He could feel the dirty look the nurse gave him for daring to call a member of the royal family by a nickname, but he appreciated it. He would rather the Princess, but at least someone else was there. 

Greenblood wrinkled his nose and then sneezed, “Awful.”

He looked terrible, sweaty and pale, but it also looked like a normal illness and Kurt was grateful for it. “I bet. Where’s is your mum?”

“Uncle called her way. Said I would survive 60 minutes without her by my bedside.”

Kurt smothered a smile at the words and felt himself relax. “Well, I am sure she would rather be here.”

“She’s been here all day for the last two days.” Greenblood said flatly. The De Sardets were close but he guessed the little Lord was tired of his mother’s doting company.

“Has anyone else come?”

“Uncle came, but Constantin was not allowed too.” Greenblood said to his surprise. The Prince was not particularly known for being warm and fuzzy, but then he appeared almost fond of his nephew occasion, at least fonder of Greenblood than Pup. “Master De Courcillion came as well, but he brought me books to study.”

Kurt smirked, “There will be no escaping your studies.”

The young man pouted at the words, but Kurt knew it was a good thing. The readings would be useful for Greenblood’s future, even if he could never imagine reading such thick tomes. The Coin Guard needed Officers who could read, but they only taught them the basics. Kurt was practicing, though he found the books the children read for fun challenging at times. “Oh, but I did get one fun novel, I think Constantin must have slipped it in.” Greenblood said and then grabbed it from the center of the pile, “It is the latest Sir Laroux adventure.”

The boys were obsessed with adventure novels. Since the discovery of that island two years ago, they desperately wanted to go on their own adventure. Princess De Sardet disliked the concept, but Kurt thought they should have known it was coming since both the Prince and Princess told the boys stories of Prince De Sardet’s expeditions. It was natural that the boys, especially Greenblood, would want to be like him. “What is this one about?”

“Sir Laroux finds a mysterious mountain range south of the Bridge Alliance. I haven’t started it yet though.”

“You should be focusing on your studies Master Florian.”

Greenblood gave her a dirty look. Florian was a tough name for a boy with his mark. He heard the other children call him Flower and Flora and he knew that would upset him. “Master de Courcillion said I have to practice my orator skills. Reading the first chapter out loud would allow me to do that. Kurt is a Lieutenant of the Coin Guard and has to give orders, he is the perfect person to give me critique, right Kurt?”

Kurt had to stop himself from laughing, he is not quite sure how they went from a fun book to Greenblood practicing his public speaking, but the boy was quick. It would serve him well one day. “Sure thing, Greenblood.”

Greenblood beamed at him and the nurse sighed, “Master Florian-”

“Uncle approves of these books. He gave me one for my birthday. If you have a problem with such books, I would suggest discussing it with him.” Greenblood snapped, ending the argument. 

“Of course, Sir.” The nurse said stiffly, before walking to the window with a huff.

He raised an eyebrow at Greenblood. He was normally the better natured of the two and he was not one quick to anger. The boy looked a little guilty but motioned Kurt closer. “Every time Mother leaves, she keeps trying to examine my mark.”

The boy was understandably sensitive about it and did not appreciate people touching it or even acknowledging he had one. The nurse was treading dangerous ground though. The Prince had made it very clear that he did not want anyone touching that mark or Greenblood and had specifically told Kurt to guard him as closely as he did Pup. “Send me word if she continues to try such things.” He whispered back and then winked which made the boy smile, “Come on, get started with the first chapter.”

The boy brightened considerably and picked up the little book. The boy’s voice was raspy, but Kurt had a little doubt the kid was going to be a great speaker one day. He just had the gift for it and he rarely seemed uncomfortable speaking in front of others. Kurt found himself fully relaxed and realized he had been ridiculous being nervous before. This was just a room and Greenblood was still the student he had been training for the last two years. Everything was fine and he had to remind himself to put such memories from his mind, they didn't matter. 

They were only able to get through one chapter before Greenblood’s voice wore out and the boy just seemed tired. The nurse approached, holding a bowl of liquid. “It is time for your medicine, sir.”

The boy sighed but took it. He wrinkled his nose and choked it down, looking absolutely miserable. After a few moments of coughing and water to help wash it down, he finally said, “If you want, you can read it when I am done.”

It would be a challenge, but he still appreciated the offer. “Sure, that would be good. Get well soon, Greenblood.”

He stood to leave the room, but a small hand grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at Greenblood, who was looking up at him shyly. “Could you come back to visit me tomorrow?”

Kurt looked into those watery and hopeful eyes and knew he shouldn’t. He had visited Greenblood and everything was well. The boy would be fine with not seeing him and soon enough would be back in the training ring. He agreed anyway, “After I finish Constantin’s training.”

Greenblood beamed at him and Kurt could not help but to smile. He brushed Greenblood's hair off his forehead, “Get some rest. You need to get back in the training ring.”

“Yes sir!”

He went back to his room and threw the offer letters into the fire. He would write to Sieglinde tomorrow. She would be disappointed since she thought remaining at the Palace would be bad for his career, but he could not leave. He could not trust Greenblood and Pup to someone else’s care. He knew that they would be safe with him. He would move on once they were old enough and strong enough to defend themselves from the monsters of the world, but until then, he would stay and protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my headcanon that while Kurt can read, he actually isn't very good at it, but he is determined to read. 
> 
> Also, I know Constantin is really popular, but apparently if you talk to Kurt when he is romanced with F De Sardet, you will get some dialogue about Constantin which talks about how he was not popular with the other children and could be a bit of a jerk as a child. I thought that was really interesting and I wish we could have gotten more of that backstory.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow it took my second play through to learn what happened to Kurt and man did that upset me since I adored Kurt.  
Also, the relationship here is Vasco/De Sardet not Kurt/M De Sardet (though I am normally fine with that pairing as well). There will be a part two and in that part, you will understand why Kurt/ M De Sardet isn't happening here.


End file.
